Out of the Well
by Rezolutionary
Summary: Doumeki meets a strange spirit at a wishing well, who claims he must fulfill one of Doumeki's wishes. First story in my Wishing Well saga, and each story of the saga is not related unless it is written in its summary. WIP
1. The Three Coins

**Title**: Out of the Well

**Author**: Wistless (Who was once Spiros)

**Rating**: NC-17 (The smut comes in later chapters. I promise!)

**Pairing**: Doumeki x Watanuki

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

* * *

He looked at the well, and looked at the sign by the well. Both sign and well were obviously old, but had been kept in pretty decent shape. Vines lazily crawled up the bricks of the well, but the wooden sign looked as if nothing but time had ever touched it. It read, "_Wishing Well. Throw a coin in to the well to have good fortune for a day. Throw two coins, good luck for a week. Throw three in, and get a wish granted._"

Doumeki, the only character in this story so far, just blinked after he read the sign which coincidentally had a butterfly on it. He pondered throwing some coins in the well, but decided against it, seeing as he had no coins on him. He turned around, and started to walk away, and promptly tripped face forward. Doumeki opened his eyes (which he had closed when he had started to fall) and lo and behold, he saw a stone bowl, with three coins in it, and a scrap of paper in it. The paper read, "If you are in need of coins for the wishing well, use these coins."

Doumeki slowly picked himself up, and ignored the coins. What if someone else with horrible luck needed them?

He tripped again as he started to walk away, and saw another smaller piece of paper in the bowl. "Take the coins damn it!" Doumeki, one not to go against fate and people tripping bowls, promptly grabbed the coins up, and then stood up gracefully.

He dropped all three coins in the well, and then started to walk away when… "Asshole! Get back here!"

A boy who looked to be in about his teens, around Doumeki's age perhaps, was struggling to climb out of the well, and seemed to be twitching sporadically. "Bastard! You fucking dropped coins on me!"

"…" There was an awkward silence.

"Damn it! It's not my fault I was in the well! Now say something! Who are you, anyway?!"

"…Who are you?"

"Watanuki Kimiharo! Spirit of this Wishing _-oof-_Well that the damn Witch of the Dimensions put up! And I asked you first!" yelled the potentially schizophrenic well dweller as he attempted to get out of the well.

"Doumeki Shizuka."

"Doumeki…" Watanuki said thoughtfully. "You bastard! What do you think you wre doing, leaving without making a wish?! Wait… you can see me?! And hear me?!"

"Why do I have to make a wish? And yes, I can see you," is what normal people would have said, but Doumeki was not normal (and still isn't) so he gave Watanuki a, "What are you, stupid?" look.

The more then likely schizophrenic spirit glared at Watanuki, and started flailing his arms frantically. "If I don't grant your wish, it's extremely bad for my health if you go far away! And _normal_ humans can't see me, they just hear me, and think they've gone crazy, and half the time, theydon't even hear me! And you bastard, come back here! Don't you dare leave while I'm still explaining things!"

**-x-X-x-**

"…You followed me home," Doumeki deadpanned.

"That's not my fault! I have to follow you, 'cause it's painful otherwise, and that's really not fun or good for my health, so just make your damn wish."

"…I'm hungry." And with those elegant words, Doumeki left the entryway and walked over to his kitchen.

"Microwaveable ramen?! What the hell is **wrong** with you?!"

"…It tastes good?"

"Out! My inner chef is dying! So don't enter this kitchen till I tell you, Doumeki-bastard!"

A few hours later, Watanuki left the kitchen carrying a plate of steamed rice, with some green tea. "I'll be right back."

Watanuki reentered the kitchen, and came back with a cooked fish with sauce to the side, and some steamed vegetables. "There! The only reason it took me so long was because you had so many expired foods, and I can't stand disorder, so…" Watanuki rambled on and on about the cooking, until…

"Itadakimasu (I receive this food)." Doumeki quickly wolfed down the simple but delicious looking meal.

"What do you think?" Watanuki asked smugly. "Good, isn't it?"

"…"

"ARGH!"

"How come you aren't eating?"

"...I don't eat. After all, I'm just a spirit. Not a human being. I get my nourishment. So eat it, and be thankful Doumeki! Oye, are you even listening to me?!"

Doumeki smirked. This spirit would stir things up, wouldn't he?

**-x-X-x-**

**To be continued...  
**

* * *

This is my first fanfic. Please be kind, and review.


	2. Beginnings

**Title:** Out of the Wishing Well

**Author:** Wistless

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing: **Doumeki x Watanuki

**Disclaimer:** I wish xxxHolic was mine.

* * *

Watanuki glared at Doumeki. "You are not going to eat that… abominable excuse of a breakfast! Get out of the kitchen you useless oaf and don't come back in here!" Doumeki shuffled silently out of the kitchen as Watanuki scrapped what looked like burnt eggs out of a frying pan. "He lives by himself in a big ass temple, and he can't cook?! What is wrong with him?! I don't even need to eat _ningen (human)_ food, and I still can cook better then this!"

Watanuki Kimiharo of course, did not take into account the fact that he was a (slightly feminine) male well spirit that granted wishes, and since some of the poorer people asked for exotic foods and what not, he had to know how to cook well, and the fact that Doumeki Shizuka was the type of person whom everyone enjoyed doing things for, so he didn't really have to do that much. Well, everyone not including ornery schizophrenic well dwellers whose names were also written as April First. Yes, it was better to ignore insignificant details like that for now.

"Here's your food! Now eat it!" Watanuki yelled at Doumeki.

**-x-X-x-**

A lot of people was surprised when Doumeki Shizuka brought a bento to school, that he obviously didn't make. They were mostly surprised by the fact that he was eating it, because many a girls' food had been turned down, because Doumeki had rejected it. People knew Doumeki lived alone in a temple, and therefore had no one to cook for him, and Doumeki didn't eat store bought bento either. They also knew that Doumeki wasn't exactly the best… cook there was. He could cook basic things, and make onigiri, but he couldn't make as… extravagant a bento as this. In fact, most people in their school couldn't make as good of a bento as this one.

"Neh, Doumeki-kun, who made this for you?" a curious male classmate asked while munching on his own lunch. "Did your girlfriend make it for you?"

Doumeki just gave the other teen a deadpan stare. Did he look or act like he had a girlfriend? No. But it would be amusing to see Watanuki's face if he found out who they assumed to make his bento.

"Doumeki doesn't have a girlfriend! Do you, Doumeki-kun?"

Doumeki sighed. Why couldn't they just let him eat his delicious lunch in peace?

**-x-X-x-**

"Hurry up and make your wish! I'm bored of sitting here with nothing to do!"

"Go to school with me."

"What?!"

"You said you were bored."

"I-I'll… think about it," Watanuki stammered as he picked up the dishes from today's dinner. Why did he just feel so… confused? Usually he'd just say yes or no (and more often then not, no) but… it was Doumeki. The man confused him. He made him feel… different, as cliché as that sounds, but hell would freeze over before he'd let it show to that insensitive bastard! It was probably all Yuuko's fault, too! She had to be plotting something! That sign by his well was definitely part of a barrier, and drew certain types of people to it. Sure, sometimes the unwanted people stumbled in every once in a while, but it wasn't as strong of a barrier as between her shop, and the world they currently lived in. So the reason Doumeki was here and he owed him a wish was because of Yuuko! That evil, conniving, selfish-

"Oye."

"My name is not oye! And what?!"

"You can sleep in the room across from mine. There's a futon and blankets. There's clothes in the closet of that room."

Watanuki was surprised. Yes, he was a spirit, but he did need sleep too. He had been planning on sleeping on the couch like he had the night before, but it had been cold… so he would take the offer. But why would there be clothes in the closet of that room…?

"The clothes are the ones I've outgrown."

Watanuki twitched not so subtly, before going into a tirade of how he wasn't that much smaller then the human priest, and how only weirdos kept clothes after they've outgrown them.

**-x-X-x-**

"Argh! What is with this huge spider web?!"

Doumeki looked at Watanuki unimpressed as he took his broom and untangled Watanuki's arm, which he had been flailing around as they walked outside. "You're such an idiot."

"You should be keeping better tabs on your cleaning! These are temple grounds!"

"I can't help it if the spiders make new webs daily,"

"Are you going to come?" Doumeki asked Watanuki as he started to leave for school.

"I start at your school on Monday."

"Ah."

And with that, Doumeki left the temple. It felt oddly empty to a spirit who was usually alone.

**-x-X-x-**

Watanuki frowned as Doumeki returned, rubbing his right eye. "What is it?"

"It's probably just some dust in my eye," he said as he took off his shoes.

"I doubt your eyes are that delicate. It's just dust…"

Watanuki shrugged and returned to cleaning their ho- Doumeki's home! What was he thinking? He must be going crazy, and it would be all Doumeki's fault!

"Oye, Doumeki! Dinner's done!" he yelled, feeling slightly like a mother (or a lover). He looked at Doumeki, who came in with a hand over his right eye. "Hey, is that dust still in your eye?"

"Apparently it wasn't dust…" Doumeki said as he fell to the ground, still holding a hand to his eye.

"H-Hey! Doumeki!"

"My eye won't open…"

"Why?! I'll call a doctor! What's the nearest one's number?!"

"I don't think it's something a doctor could solve…" Doumeki said as he removed his hand.

"That's…"

"I've never heard of a sickness where a web prevents you from opening your eye."

"I know! Yuuko-san might know something!"

"Yuuko-san…?"

Watanuki started pulling on Doumeki's arm. "I'll take you to her shop!" Doumeki was surprised when Watanuki **somehow** dragged him a few feet (honestly, Watanuki was pretty fragile looking for a boy) before Doumeki shook his arm out of Watanuki's grasp.

"No."

"What?! Why not? And you know Yuuko-san?"

"I can't go into that woman's shop…"

**-x-X-x-**

**To be continued...  
**

* * *

Yes, this took some time, but it's longer then the first chapter. By over three hundred words. So... yeah. It's going slightly along canon lines. The smut will take time, for you overeager yaoi fangirls.


	3. Grudges

**Title:** Out of the Well

**Author:** Wistless

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing: **Doumeki x Watanuki

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, if owned xxxHolic, there would be more Doumeki x Watanuki moments... even though there are a lot already.

* * *

Yuuko exhaled slowly as she put her pipe down. "It seems something bad did happen…"

Watanuki burst through the doors of her shop yelling, "Yuuko-san! Doumeki's eyes! They won't open! I tried to carry him into your shop, but… He kept saying he couldn't come into here! That idiot went back to his house! I tried to stop him but..."

Yuuko looked at Watanuki, and put a hand close to his face. "And why do you assume I know this... Doumeki?"

"Because it is _you_ Yuuko-san. Please… help him…"

"You incurred a grudge," she said as she brought her hand away from his face holding something that looked like a string.

Watanuki stared at the Witch of Dimensions. "A grudge?"

"You did something to make someone harbor a grudge, didn't you?"

The spirit's eyes widened and turned slightly paler as he remembered the incident with the large spider web. "But I just got tangled in its web!"

"To you, it may be a 'just'... but to the spider, you might have brought grief over the destruction of its home. One day, if a great something appeared and destroyed your home for no reason, you'd think it unfair, right? From one point of view, it may be nothing, but from another person's perspective, it may be a devastating matter. And usually the damage is bigger to the person who was beaten then the person who did the beating. The ones who dismiss it as nothing is everyone but the one who is hurt. A grudge is something easily born."

"…Even if that is true, I was the foolish person who got tangled up in the web. It should hold a grudge against me, not Doumeki…"

"The spider resented the person who broke the web more then the person who merely got tangled up in it. For the spider, Doumeki was one to be resented more."

"But that's unfair!"

"Any grudge is unfair," Yuuko said while calmly observing Watanuki, wondering when exactly he had gotten so attached to the human whom he was supposed to only grant a wish to...

"Will Doumeki's eye ever heal?"

"While the spider still remembers the grudge, no."

"What do I have to do to make it forget?"

"Satisfy it. If the damage is equal, then it will be satisfied. If it's a human, most aren't satisfied by the equal damage, and die resenting each other. Since it's a spider this time, it will probably be alright if the damage is equal."

Watanuki couldn't help but flinch at 'this time', but he understood the hidden words behind the phrase. "Then…"

**-x-X-x-**

Doumeki put a hand up towards his right eye. "It still won't open…" He turned his head towards the door, hearing sounds coming from the other side.

"Who is it?" He asked as he opened the door. Something flowed into the room, around him, blowing him around slightly, and then-

"It's gone?" Doumeki said surprised. He looked outside, but nothing was there…

**-x-X-x-**

Watanuki had not come back to the temple until very late that night, and not showed his presence to Doumeki other then a breakfast, and bento that had been left on the counter every morning, and the dinner on the counter when he returned from school for the rest of the week, excluding Sunday, in which lunch and dinner were left on the counter along with breakfast. Doumeki was getting irritated by the silent treatment, but he couldn't do anything about it. When Monday came, the day Watanuki was to enter his high school, the spirit had gotten up early and started to leave as Doumeki got up. Doumeki quickly readied himself for school, and ran after the schizophrenic well dweller.

"Hey."

Watanuki froze. "My name's not 'Hey'." Watanuki started walking at a much faster pace than necessary.

"Hey!" Doumeki yelled as he quickly walked after Watanuki.

"I told you, my name isn't 'Hey'!" Watanuki yelled without looking back.

"My eye got better! The spider web thing fell off!" Doumeki knew he was acting differently then he normally would, but Watanuki always brought that out in him. After all, he normally wouldn't bring strange males who looked to be in their teens living in wells, but of course, Watanuki was an exception. Watanuki somehow made his heart skip a beat, and he knew that wasn't very healthy-

"…Really?"

"Hey… Wait!" Doumeki grabbed onto Watanuki's arm.

"I told you, my name isn't 'Hey'," Watanuki said determinedly looking ahead.

Doumeki pulled Watanuki's arm back so he had to look at him, and saw…

"What happened?" There was an eye patch over his right eye.

"It's just a little sore." Doumeki let go of Watanuki's arm.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Watanuki asked backing up towards a wall by the road, and his visible eye widened slightly as his back hit the wall.

"I'm asking you, what did you do to get rid of the spider web on my eye?" Doumeki was grabbing the front of his uniform now, and pinning him against the wall. His hand moved toward the eye patch, and Watanuki started panicking.

"Stop!" Doumeki pulled the eye patch, and Watanuki's glasses fell to the ground along with the bag that was once held by the spirit's right arm, which was now attempting to hide his face.

"You…" Doumeki was speechless. Watanuki's beautifully blue (when did it become beautiful? It was just Watanuki, a spirit of a wishing well…) right eye was clouded over…

"Tell her to come here!" Doumeki started to wonder when he started to get so emotional over a spirit who probably didn't care in the slightest for him (even though he cooked meals for him that took _time_, and would suffer partial blindness for him), and just wanted him to make a wish so he could return to his well and live in peace.

"Eh?"

"I can't enter that shop… so tell her to come here!"

"But I have school right now, and it's my first day… Why would I-" Watanuki started stammering. Doumeki was just so... overwhelming...

Doumeki's hand had somehow moved to the wall by Watanuki's head, making the spirit feel extremely cornered. "Tell her to come here!" Doumeki's angry face had come closer to Watanuki's calm one, almost close enough to kiss-

"Fine!"

**-x-X-x-**

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

I know. Yes. They should have kissed. But they won't. Yet... *cough* They're still in the denial stage. I'm sorry for being such a bad writer, and taking forever to update. Please forgive this one!**  
**


	4. Painful Sacrifices

**Title:** Out of the Well

**Author:** Wistless

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing: **Doumeki x Watanuki

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not now, not ever.

* * *

"I can't believe you told me to come here so early!" Yuuko exclaimed haughtily. "The price will be very high!"

"It's okay, as long as it is something I can give. Please… make Watanuki's eye return to normal."

Yuuko sighed. "I cannot do that."

"Why?"

"If it's the same strong wish, the first to arrive to me gets first priority. In other words, first come, first served. Anyway, Watanuki already said so. He asked me in his overly emotional way, 'If the spider hated me more than Watanuki, the grudge would be transferred to me, right?' I told him 'Yes'. Then he asked me how, and I told him."

"Why…" Doumeki's voice started to trail off.

"Because that was Watanuki's wish."

"But you knew… that this would happen?"

"Yes. To grant wishes, this shop survives because of this. Humans and spirits are strange creatures you must see Doumeki. Even if people think it is a sad result, to the person, it may be a very happy thing."

"…"

"Are you angry?"

"…I'm not angry at you."

"But you're angry at Watanuki, aren't you?"

Doumeki slightly flinched. This woman always knew his weak spots.

"You can be angry if you want. Sacrificing oneself to help another is such a painful thing to the other, especially if it is someone who cares about you. That child doesn't understand this yet… after all, he is a bit younger then you."

Doumeki's eyes widened. Watanuki always seemed older then he was, as if he had gone through many pains that one shouldn't go through in any life time, and now Yuuko was telling him that the well dweller was younger then him?

Yuuko interrupted his thoughts as she continued to speak. "You only need to be angry, and teach him this concept. Then it's okay. Doing that- Then… changing him… bit by bit."

**-x-X-x-**

"It's not bad, having a bath at dusk. Although having a bath in the morning is very good… But bathing at dusk is also great! Especially while drinking sake!" Yuuko spoke to herself while raising a cup of sake.

"Yuuko-san, I'm putting your clothes here."

"Thanks. Oh, yeah! How was your day?"

"What do you mean, 'How'?"

"Your right eye!"

"Ahahah… You wouldn't worry about me…"

"I am worrying about you!"

"Yuuko-san…" Watanuki said feeling touched.

"You might not become popular if you put on an eye patch! I'm discussing this with Mokona! Right Mokona?"

"Right!"

"I'm not popular anyway!" Watanuki screamed frustrated. "Yuuko-san, seriously!" Watanuki walked away in a harried manner. Why did he have to help Yuuko-san instead of going to school, missing his second day, and along with being extremely late the first day? Sure, he had to repay his debt, but still! It wasn't fair!

"Ow!" The spirit had run headfirst into a door. "It's hard to measure distance with only one eye." Doumeki had intruded into his thoughts again. Doumeki had said some strange things when he had returned to the temple after talking to Yuuko.

"Is anyone here?"

"Coming!"

A young woman with short hair was standing outside the shop. "Excuse me, what is your problem?"

"I hear that if you come here, your problems will be solved!" The woman yelled, grabbing onto Watanuki's arm.

"Eh?!"

"Please!"

"Um…"

"Please grant my wish!"

"No, you've got the wrong person… I mean, you're talking to the wrong person!" Yuuko had some pretty strange costumers. Thankfully, he only dealt with people who threw money in wells.

"Please! I will give you anything I am able to give! So please…"

"Um…"

"You've got it all wrong! I am the owner of this shop. I am the one who grants wishes. That boy over there is just my slave."

"Yuuko-san!" Watanuki screamed, looking scandalized.

**-x-X-x-**

Watanuki slowly put two cups of tea upon the table at which Yuuko and the woman sat.

The woman stuttered out, "Um… I… About you…"

Yuuko put up a hand to stop her from speaking. "It doesn't matter where you heard about me. You can enter this shop… That means you need this shop."

The woman stood up and leaned towards Yuuko looking frantic. "That means you can think of a way for me!"

"But I'll need something in return," Yuuko calmly stated.

"I've heard, what should I offer?!"

"Before deciding that… Tell me, what do you want to do?"

The woman looked down, and put an envelope on the table. Watanuki's only visible eye widened. _'What?!'_ Watanuki thought.

"This?"

"There's no other way. No matter if I go to a shrine or a temple or a priest to let them see, there's no other way."

"…" Yuuko silently looked at the picture.

'_This… this is some sort of bad thing?'_

"I understand. I'll take care of it. But, in the end, 'What to do' is still your decision."

The woman looked down in relief. "Thank you."

**-x-X-x-**

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

For those of you who can't tell, _'Blah'_ stands for Watanuki's thoughts. This is to go parallel with the actual manga canon timeline, so don't get angry at this crappy writer for lack of Doumeki. I'm sad too.


End file.
